The Labyrinth
by llam-mujerdefuego
Summary: Tres meses después de que Daniel sobreviviera, Jigsaw vuelve a jugar con él y con lo que en ese momento más quiere.
1. Tres meses con Kate

_Aquí estoy con otro fan fic de Saw. Aunque estoy escribiendo uno de Pesadilla Antes de Navidad, la inspiración me visitó y decidí escribir uno de Saw II. Una historia que se sitúa justo después del final. No tiene nada que ver con mi anterior fan fic, así que cualquier coincidencia es solo eso, casualidad. Disfrútenlo : )_

**THE LABYRINTH – CHAPTER 1**

Daniel había quedado con Kate en un parque. Hacía tres meses que la conocía, y también hacía tres meses que lo habían encerrado junto con otras 7 personas para que jugaran al diabólico juego de Jigsaw. No sabe qué fue de los demás, no sabe si sobrevivieron o no. Algunos de ellos murieron durante el juego, pero no le habían dicho si los habían encontrado.

Cuando estaba en el baño con Amanda, tras matar a Xavier, la notó un poco rara. Fue hasta una de las esquinas del lavabo, y sacó dos antídotos. Ella se puso uno, se dirigió a él y le puso el otro. Pero, al ponérselo, notó que se caía al suelo y que Amanda lo miraba de pie, sin ayudarle, como si supiera lo que iba a pasar.

Cuando volvió a despertar, todo estaba oscuro, tenía las manos atadas y una mascarilla de oxígeno puesta. Estaba encerrado en un lugar bastante pequeño. Intentaba golpear la puerta y gritar, pero no podía. A lo lejos, oía la voz de su padre. Tuvo que esperar dos horas hasta que la puerta se abriera. Cuando por fin pudo salir, vio que el sitio estaba lleno de policías. Una mujer llamada Kerry le ayudó y mientras intentaba seguir el camino que le indicaban vio pasar a una joven que se acercó a uno de los policías. Los dos empezaron a hablar.

- Papa¿qué pasa?

- Kate¿qué haces aquí?

- Vengo de paso

- Pues debes irte, esto puede ser peligroso

- ¿No me vas a decir que pasa? Y no me digas que nada, tengo suficiente edad para enterarme de lo que sucede

- Si quieres te lo cuento cuando llegue a casa, pero ahora no

A punto de irse, Kate iba a seguir su camino cuando vio a Daniel. Intentaba caminar en vano, casi sin fuerzas.

- ¿Quién es ese? El queapenas puede caminar...

- ¿Todavía no te has ido? Te he dicho que vuelvas a casa

Otro policía llegó y reconoció a Kate

- Hey Kate. Debo pedirte un favor. Nosotros debemos quedarnos y averiguar donde está Eric Matthews.Todos los demásse han ido. ¿Podrías tú acompañar a Kerry a llevar al chaval al hospital? Con el permiso de tu padre, claro

Kate puso caritade pena, con resultados buenos

- Está bien. Pero ten cuidado con lo que haces.

- Gracias

Le plantó un beso en la mejilla a su padre, Robert Glenn, y se fue corriendo hacia donde se encontraban Kerry y Daniel. Ya conocía a Kerry. En realidad conocía a casi todos los que trabajaban con su padre, ya que él llevaba muchos años en ese oficio.

- Hola Kerry

- Hola Kate¿vas a acompañarme?

- Se supone que sí

- Genial. Muchas gracias. Tal vez cuando se recupere lo que le vendría bien a este chico es hablar con alguien de su edad.

- Ayudaré en lo que pueda.

- Primero deberías ayudarme a llevarle a esa ambulancia

- Ahh, claro

Kate pasó el brazo de Daniel por su cuello y, con la ayuda de Kerry, lo condujo a la ambulancia. Una vez allí, le volvieron a poner la máscara de oxígeno. Él iba en una camilla, dormitando, Kerry delante junto con el conductor y Kate detrás, sentada al lado de Daniel. Una vez llegados al hospital, esperaron a que el médico les dejara pasar, aunque solo pasó Kerry. Después de una hora en la que Kate se sintió tremendamente inútil, Kerry salió de la habitación y se acercó.

-Habla con él un rato. Y recuerda: no le nombres nada de su padre, ni de lo que ha pasado hoy. Dale otros temas de conversación.

- Un poco difícil, pero qué remedio… Espera¿quién es su padre?

- Eric Matthews.

- ¿Ha desaparecido?

- Sí. Están intentando localizarle.

Pasó a la habitación, en la que estaba él solo. Sus movimientos eran lentos, como si no tuviera fuerza ni siquiera para parpadear. Se colocó de pie, a su lado, y empezó a hablarle

- Hola…

- ¿Quién eres?

- Mi nombre es Kate Glenn. ¿El tuyo?

- Daniel Matthews

- No se si te acordarás, pero te acompañé hasta aquí

- Lo siento, ahora mismo no me acuerdo

- Es igual. ¿Cómo estás?

- Como si estuviera muriéndome

- Te puedo asegurar que no te vas a morir

- ¿Ha sobrevivido alguien más?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Han encontrado a alguien aparte de mí?

- Lo siento, no sé de que me estás hablando

Mientras Daniel le explicó todo lo que le había pasado, Kerry escuchaba detrás de la puerta. Sabía que le había prohibido a Kate hablar de ello pero le sirvió para enterarse mejor de todo.

- Seguro que mi padre ha ido a buscarme

- No me han dicho nada de tu padre, pero sé algo de Jigsaw. Mi tío desapareció hace unos meses. No se ha vuelto a saber nada de él. No le han encontrado, pero en su casa descubrieron el muñeco que suele utilizar Jigsaw roto. Por eso se sospecha que fue él.

- ¿Quién es tu tío?

- Su nombre es Adam

- En esa casa había un baño con dos cadáveres, uno encadenado y otro en el suelo. No sé si alguno podría ser… Lo siento

- Yo era la única persona de mi familia que no había perdido el contacto con él. A veces incluso lo iba a ver. Nos llevábamos muy bien. Lo echo de menos.

Kerry entró dentro y observó que Kate le agarraba la mano a Daniel.

- Kate, tienes que irte. Tu padre ha llamado y me ha dicho que vuelvas a casa. Además, Danieltiene que descansar.¿Quieres que alguien te acompañe?

- No, no hace falta. Está cerca de aquí. Adiós Kerry. Adiós Daniel.

Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

- Bueno Daniel. Ahora debes descansar.

- ¿Va a volver?

- ¿Quieres que vuelva?

Daniel asintió

- Entonces seguro que la volverás a ver

Tres meses después, Kate se había convertido en su mejor confidente, en su mejor amiga, en su mejor familia. Cuando Daniel llegó al parque, lo vio bastante vacío de lo que solía estar. Ni rastro de Kate. Lo último que recordó fue que alguien por detrás le agarró y letapó la boca conun pañuelo impregnado de alguna sustancia quehizo que se desmayara.

Cuando despertó, no podía creer donde estaba.

_Aunque este capítulo me salio bastante largo, mejor que se esperen los siguientes capítulos más cortos. Y ya saben, dejen reviews!_


	2. Comienzo del laberinto

_Ahora es cuando las cosas se ponen interesantes B )_

**THE LABYRINTH – CHAPTER 2**

Daniel despertó en un lugar oscuro. Tanteando, logró descubrir que estaba encadenado a una tubería. Se puso de pie y buscó a oscuras un interruptor. La sensación que sentía y el extraño olor de aquel lugar le resultaban familiares. Cuando lo consiguió, las luces se encendieron de repente, de una forma que él ya había visto.

- ¡No¡Otra vez aquí no!

Estaba en el mismo baño al que había llegado con Amanda, aunque esta vez había frases escritas en las paredes y en el techo. En el suelo estaban los cadáveres que las dos personas que ya había visto, el de Xavier y… el de su padre.

- ¡No puede ser¡¡No por favor¡¡No puede ser mi padre!

De sus ojos brotaron lágrimas. Llorando descubrió que en una de las esquinas estaba Kate, encadenada igual que él

- ¡Kate¿Me oyes? No puedes estar muerta tú también

Cogió unos trozos de cerámica del suelo y se los lanzó. En el segundo intento le dio en la cabeza, haciéndola despertar.

- ¡Mierda¿Dónde estoy?

Vio a Daniel llorar. No contestaba. Se limitó a seguir su mirada. No pudo reprimir un grito cuando vio a Eric.

- ¡Dios mío¡Esto está lleno de cadáveres!

Fijándose en el de la esquina que tenía a su lado, observó detenidamente

- ¡No¡Creo que ese es Adam!

Los dos habían perdido de repente la esperanza de encontrar a salvo a sus familiares.

- Todos tienen que haber tenido una muerte horrible

- No me puedo creer que encerraran a mi padre aquí cuando intentaba encontrarme

- Lo siento mucho. De verdad. Yo apenas reconozco a Adam.

- Bueno, si esto es lo que yo me temo, tendremos que salir pronto de aquí

- ¿Es esto un juego de Jigsaw?

- Me temo que sí

- Mis peores pesadillas se han cumplido. Seguro que no tenemos ninguna oportunidad

- Sí que la tenemos. Se puede sobrevivir

- Pero no es seguro

- Habrá que intentarlo. Primero habrá que buscar algo que nos dé la pista para salir. No se puede perder la esperanza

Kate se sentó y descubrió a su lado un sobre en el que estaba escrito su nombre

- Aquí hay un sobre con mi nombre

- Ábrelo

Dentro encontró una grabadora, una llave y un walkie-talkie. Intentó abrir las cadenas con la llave, pero fue en vano.

- Dudo que sea tan fácil

Tiró la llave en el suelo y cogió la grabadora. Cuando le dio al play la voz retumbó en el baño.

"Hola Kate. Seguro que te estás preguntando dónde estás. Creo que Daniel te lo puede decir. No te diré por qué estás aquí. La X te enseñará la solución. Tu objetivo en este juego es dar pistas a Daniel sobre el camino que tiene que seguir. Las pistas están por toda la habitación. Date prisa, o estas puertas se cerraran para siempre, contigo dentro"

- No lo entiendo. ¿Este es el baño al que me dijiste que habías llegado?

- Sí. Es este… Yo tengo que tener otro sobre

En su bolsillo, encontró su sobre, con una cinta, un llavero lleno de llaves y otro walkie-talkie.

- ¿Para qué serán los walkie-talkies?

- Todavía no lo sé. Pásame tu cinta. Así nos aseguramos de que la grabadora no se rompa. Sería lo último que querría en este momento.

Daniel le lanzó la cinta. Kate la puso dentro de la grabadora.

"Hola Daniel. Me imagino que te haces una idea de donde estás. Ya estuvimos aquí una vez. Pero eso ahora no viene al caso. Tú sabes por qué estás aquí. Busca en tu interior la respuesta. Una de esas llaves abre tus cadenas, pero no las de Kate. Kate tiene una llave especial que tú deberás encontrar por ella. Te doy dos horas. En la puerta hay un temporizador. Si en dos horas no consigues sacar a Kate de ahí, la puerta se cerrara para siempre. No se podrá volver a abrir. Para encontrar la llave tendrás que atravesar salas con diferentes objetivos. Imagínatelo como un laberinto. ¿Cuánto serías capaz de hacer por salvarla? Que empiece el juego"

- Esa voz me suena…

Recordó lo que había vivido hace unos meses en esa casa, y recordó la voz de Amanda.

- ¡Sé quien es! Se llama Amanda. No pensé que ella fuera Jigsaw. Maldita sea…

- ¿Amanda? Yo conocí a una chica llamada Amanda. No me acuerdo mucho de ella. La recuerdo con pelo largo. Fue novia de Adam hace un tiempo

- Tiene el pelo corto, y creo que era drogadicta. Mucho antes de todo esto fue víctima de los juegos de Jigsaw, pero por lo visto ha pasado al otro bando

- Creo que la Amanda que conocí también tenía esos problemas. No puedo creer que sea ella. Pensaba que Jigsaw era un hombre.

- Yo también. Debemos darnos prisa. Debo buscar la llave y salvarte.

- Y aquí yo soy la inútil, la que tiene que ser rescatada, la que no puede hacer nada por sí misma.

- Ahora mismo en lo único que puedes ayudarme es en las pistas

- Está bien. Date prisa, por favor

Daniel probó a abrir las cadenas con todas las llaves. A la novena llave consiguió liberarse.

- Bien. Ahora buscaré la llave. Me llevaré todas estas llaves y el walkie-talkie.

- Espera. ¿Y si es una trampa¿Y si no hay llave que me quite estas cadenas¿Y si me quedo encerrada para siempre?

- Seguro que hay llave y no te quedarás encerrada aquí, te lo prometo.

- Ten cuidado

- Volveré

Daniel salió de la habitación y recorrió el pasillo. La trampilla por la que había bajado hace tres meses estaba cerrada, así que tuvo que buscar otra entrada. Al final del pasillo, descubrió una puerta cerrada. Sacó las llaves e intentó abrirla. Esta vez le costó más, necesitó 14 intentos para encontrar la llave correcta.

- Kate, voy a entrar¿me oyes?

- Sí, perfectamente

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con una habitación con las paredes verdes. El suelo estaba lleno de cristales rotos. Al otro extremo había otra puerta cerrada. Daniel estaba descalzo.

- Dios, es imposible caminar por aquí. Está lleno de cristales.

- ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

- La habitación es verde, busca un texto que haga referencia a cristales

Kate buscó en el techo y, justo encima de su cabeza, encontró un texto pintado en verde

- Aquí esta: "Ninguna de tus llaves sirve en la puerta del final/Debes encontrarla entre los cristales del suelo/Dar un paso aquí es mortal/Date prisa, no sobra el tiempo"

- No voy a poder caminar después de esto.

- Ánimo. Seguro que puedes.

Las palabras de Kate le alentaron. Daniel puso el primer pie en el suelo de esa habitación. Algunos cristales se le clavaron.

- Debo encontrar la llave rápido. Esto es insoportable.

Tras un par de minutos caminando y rastreando con las manos el suelo, encontró la llave. Se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y cayó en el suelo limpio. Dolorido, se quitó los trozos de cristales que habían quedado clavados en sus manos y sus pies.

- Daniel¿estás bien?

- No creo que me pueda poner en pie. Tengo los pies ensangrentados. Incluso hay cristales que se han quedado dentro de las heridas.

- Ojalá te pudiera ayudar. Sólo estoy aquí para estorbar.

- Al contrario. No podría haber descubierto lo que había que hacer si tú no estuvieras.

- Sigo pensando lo contrario

- No lo esperaba de otro modo

No quería mostrar su preocupación por lo que pasaría si le ocurriera algo y Kate no pudiera salir.

- Solo quiero pasar la siguiente sala rápido. Aunque no creo que sea peor que la anterior.

Daniel estaba en un pasillo que terminaba en una puerta cerrada, para variar. A cada paso que daba era como si los pies le ardieran. Cuando estuvo delante de la puerta volvió a sacar el montón de llaves y no tardó demasiado en encontrar la correcta. Esperaba que la segunda sala fuera más fácil.

Cuando abriera la puerta descubriría que Amanda le estaba poniendo las cosas difíciles.

_Fin del capítulo. Reviews!_


	3. Salas de agua y fuego

_Aquí el tercer capítulo. Gracias una vez más Olympia-mg por leer. Siempre estás ahí pa' leer mis fics de Saw :D. Espero que este también te guste._

_Aclaración: Durante el fic, la letra en cursiva son pensamientos._

**THE LABYRINTH – CHAPTER 3**

Daniel entró en la segunda habitación. Era más grande que la anterior. Tenía dos puertas. En el centro, había una piscina.

- Mierda. Me conoce muy bien

- ¿Qué?

- Esta va a ser una de las peores pruebas

- ¿Qué es lo que hay?

- Una piscina

- ¿Y qué tiene de difícil?

- No sé nadar

- ¿Cómo?

- Si. Hay padres que se molestan en apuntar a sus hijos en natación. Los míos no se molestaron en absoluto. Además tuve una mala experiencia cuando tenía 9 años. Caí al agua de un puerto. Casi me ahogo, de no ser por mi padre que se tiró al agua a ayudarme…

Le dio una punzada en el estómago al mencionar a su padre

- ¿De qué color es la habitación?

- Azul

Kate encontró el texto azul en una de las paredes: "Busca la llave de la puerta bajo el agua"

- Parece que nos lo deja bastante claro.

- No sé nadar¿cómo quiere Amandaque bucee?

- Ella sabe que no puedes. Quiere hacerte sufrir

- Es igual. Mientras antes lo haga antes me lo quitaré de encima

La piscina no era muy grande. Se podían dar 12 pasos a lo largo de la piscina y 7 a lo alto. Lo preocupante para Daniel era la profundidad: 2 metros. Vio la llave casi en el centro de la piscina. Se sentó en el borde y se metió dentro, agarrándose de éste. Cogió aire y se hundió. La llave se veía perfectamente. La agarró y tiró de ella. Grave error. La llave estaba atada a un cordel que, al romperse, hizo que en la superficie de la piscina aparecieran dos cristales que se cerraron como si fueran puertas. Daniel estaba encerrado dentro del agua.

_- ¿Qué¿Cómo salgo ahora?_

Daniel empezó a darle golpes al cristal. Era demasiado fuerte y no se rompía. Tampoco esperaba que alguien le oyera y le fuera a ayudar. Justo en el centro, donde los dos cristales se juntaban, había una cerradura.

_- Qué raro. Una cerradura ¬¬_

Primero probó con la llave que acababa de obtener, pero no funcionó. Sacó las llaves y dio gracias de que no se las quitara de encima antes de entrar en la piscina. El agobio que sentía por estar atrapado, la inseguridad de no saber nadar, la mala vista que tenía debajo del agua y el montón de llaves que tenía le hicieron pasar 90 segundos en los que pensaba que iba a morirse. Cuando dio con la llave correcta, separó los dos cristales e intentó llegar lo antes posible al borde. Cuando llegó, salió con dificultad, vomitando toda el agua que había tragado, que no era poca. Respirando con dificultad, oyó que Kate lo llamaba desde el walkie-talkie, pero no tenía fuerzas para llegar hasta él. Durante 15 minutos, que a Daniel le parecieron horas, cayó inconsciente.

Cuando despertó, se acordó de Kate y corrió al walkie-talkie.

- ¡Kate! Kate¿sigues ahí?

- ¡Dios! Es un milagro.Ya pensé lo peor

- No, tranquila

- ¿Qué te pasó¿Estás bien?

- Llegué al fondo de la piscina, cogí la llave, y la piscina quedó cerrada por dos cristales. No podía salir, y cuando lo logré caí inconsciente. Pero sigo vivo

- No sabes el peso que me acabas de quitar de encima

- Me lo imagino

- ¿Tienes la llave?

Daniel buscó en los bolsillos, sin encontrar nada

- ¡Mierda! Se me habrá caído

Efectivamente. La llave volvía a estar en el fondo de la piscina. Daniel tuvo que volver a meterse en la picina y coger la llave. Esta vez no pasó nada. Escupiendo el agua que había vuelto a tragar, fue hasta una de las puertas. No se abrió. Probó con todas las llaves, pero ninguna funcionaba.

- Qué raro

Fue hasta la segunda puerta y descubrió que estaba abierta.

_- No me digas que tanto esfuerzo para nada. _Kate, la puerta está abierta. La llave no era necesaria

- ¿Entonces para qué sirve?

- No tengo ni idea. De todas formas voy a entrar.

Atravesó la puerta, y se encontraba en la tercera sala, gris. Unos cuatro tubos de metal estaban clavados en el suelo. Cuando asomó la cabeza por uno de los tubos le costó reconocer lo que había dentro

- ¡Aahh¡¡Qué es esto!

- ¡Por favor¡¡No me sigas dando esos sustos¿Qué encontrastes?

- Diría que son… hormigas. Pero son rojas. Están dentro de unos tubos metálicos

- ¿Habitación gris?

- Ehh…si

- "En uno de los tubos la llave está, las hormigas de fuego le pondrán dificultad"

- ¿Qué son las hormigas de fuego?

- Creo que sé cuales son. Son muy exóticas, y peligrosas. Su picadura es muy dolorosa

- Vaya, gracias. Me dejas más tranquilo.

- Uyy… Lo siento

- Es igual. Mejor estar prevenido.

- Oye, todavía no te lo he dicho, pero muchas gracias por lo que estás haciendo

- Me ayudastes mucho cuando más lo necesitaba. Ayudarte es lo de menos

- Tengo miedo de que… mueras por mí

- No moriré. Saldremos de ésta

- Gracias, de verdad

- Bueno, vamos a lo importante. Darnos prisa. ¿Cuánto tiempo queda?

- Tres cuartos de hora

- A saber en cual de estos tubos estará la llave

Daniel metió el brazo derecho hasta la altura del codo en uno de los tubos y rebuscó la llave. De repente empezó a sentir el brazo ardiendo. Retorciéndose de dolor, sacó el brazo y vio todas las picaduras. Eran blancas y alrededor rojas. Lo mismo hizo con los dos siguientes tubos. Al tercer tubo encontró la llave. Su brazose había hinchado, estaba lleno de picaduras y le ardía. Cogió la llave y se fue hasta la puerta. Metió la llave que acababa de sacar y la puerta se abrió, pero para su sorpresa tras la primera puerta había otra puerta también cerrada. Se acordó de la llave de la piscina, y probó con ella. La puerta cedió y se abrió.

- Kate, lo conseguí. Ya he pasado esta sala

- ¿Y el brazo?

- Me arde

- Vuelve a la piscina y ponlo en remojo. Tal vez se te pase.

- No podemos perder tiempo. Me aguantaré

- Todavía queda tiempo. Aquí sólo hay dos acertijos más. Lo cual significa dos salas más.

- Es igual. Continuaré.

Daniel caminó por un largo pasillo hasta la puerta abierta de la cuarta sala.

_Fin del capítulo._


End file.
